The inventive concept relates to nonvolatile memory device, and more particularly, to resistive memory devices reducing the possibility of read disturbances. The inventive concept also relates to methods of operating resistive memory devices.
Resistive memories such as phase-change random-access memory (PRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), and magnetic RAM (MRAM) are well known as nonvolatile memory devices. Resistive memories use a variable resistance element whose resistance state is changed to store data as a memory cell. A cross-point resistive memory device is formed by locating such a memory cell at each of intersections between a plurality of bit lines and a plurality of word lines. In the cross-point resistive memory device, the memory cell is accessed by applying a voltage to both ends of the memory cell, and stores a data value of “1” (low resistance state) or “0” (high resistance state) based on a threshold resistance of the memory cell. During a read operation of the cross-point resistive memory device, current conducted by the memory cell may spike above acceptable levels. Such current spikes may cause read disturbances capable of damaging a resistive memory cell and/or degrading memory system performance.